1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a casing for an operating pull. Wherein, the operating pull has the purpose of shifting the gear levels of a bicycle gear, especially a bicycle hub with a shifting wheel. The shifting wheel is placed, coaxially to the hub axis, at one of the ends of the hub. The shifting wheel is in contact with a control organ that can be operated, by means of a remote-handling device, by the bicyclist during the ride. The remote-handling device, by means of a bowden cable, includes a cable pull and a cable cover. The cable cover supports itself, by means of an adjusting screw, on the casing extension.
2. Background Information
According to German Patent No. 41 42 867 A1, a closed device with several rotational speed levels for use with a bicycle is shown. The device's drive component contains a shifting component that is placed on a shaft, which is unable to turn. The shifting component contains a shifting cable catch for catching a nipple of a shifting cable. Generally, such a shifting cable is operated, by means of a handle, by the bicyclist and runs in the form of a bowden cable in the inside of a shifting cable cover to the shifting cable catch. The shifting cable cover must be, in a fixed position, held up in front of the shifting cable catch. Generally, a holding-up arm for the cable cover is attached to the chain brace of the bicycle's frame. The holding-up arm can also be a lever which is connected to the fixed shaft and shows at its end a holding-up arm. However, all conceivable solutions are not suitable to encompass, in addition to the function of holding up the sheath, a covering to prevent the penetration of dirt, and moreover the accommodation of a spring storage in the shifting cable for the purpose of bridging temporary shifting resistances.